Akira Mado
Akira Mado (真戸 暁, Mado Akira) ist eine Zweite Fahnderin und die Tochter von Kureo Mado. Sie hat zuvor mit Kotaro Amon zusammengearbeitet und war die Mentorin von Haise Sasaki. Erscheinung Akira ist eine zierliche junge Dame, Anfang zwanzig. Sie trägt ihre platinblonden Haare kinnlang, einige Strähnen über ihren Ohren sind als geflochtene Zöpfe nach hinten gesteckt. Im Manga sind Akiras Augen pink, im Anime hat sie die gleiche Augenfarbe wie ihr Vater, Kureo Mado. Akira trägt ein rotes Hemd, darüber einen dunkelblauen Blazer und ein lila Tuch als Krawatte geknotet. Nach dem Zeitsprung sind Akiras Haare länger, jedoch trägt sie diese als Knoten nach hinten gesteckt, über ihren Kopf sind jedoch einige Strähnen als Zopf zusammen geflochten. Nun trägt sie anstatt des dunkelblauen Blazers, einen helleren Blazer. Manga-Darstellung akirabio.png|Akiras Profil in Band 9. Younger Akira.png|Jüngere Akira. Akira during her days in the Academy.png|Akira während ihren Tagen in der Akademie. Akira Anteiku Raid.png|Akira in Kampfausrüstung. Akira as a child wearing a satchel.png|Akira als Kind in der Grundschule mit einem Schulranzen. Anime-Darstellung AkiraMado.png|Akiras Anime-Erscheinung. Amatsu Bikaku Anime.jpg|Akira in Kampfausrüstung. Beziehungen Kureo Mado Nachdem sie ihre Mutter in ihrer Kindheit verlor entwickelten Akira und ihr Vater eine sehr enge Bindung. Sie gab an, dass sie viel der Hausarbeit für ihre Familie erledigte, während ihr Vater als hingebungsvolles und auch geliebtes Elternteil gezeigt wurde. Akira hatte eine große Bewunderung für ihn und sah seine Besessenheit für Quinken als etwas zum Streben gegenüber anderen Ermittlern an. Obwohl sie nach seinem Tod einen stoischen Gesichtsausdruck pflegt, brach sie in einem betrunkenen Zustand über den Verlust in Tränen aus. Kotaro Amon Akira und Amon begegnen sich das erste Mal bei einem Besuch an Kureo's Grab, er erfährt erst später das sie seine neue Partnerin ist. Aufgrund von Akiras offenen Unhöflichkeit und Respektlosigkeit ist die Stimmung zwischen den beiden zunächst sehr angespannt. Um diese etwas aufzulockern lädt Amon sie zum Abendessen ein, was sie jedoch ablehnt. Später lädt Amon sie ein weiteres mal zum Essen ein, erwartet aber nicht das sie zusagt, was sie jedoch tut. Bei dem Essen streiten sich Akira und Seido heftig (nachdem sie sich betrunken haben). Amon bringt Akira nach Hause, besorgt ihr Medikamente und kümmert sich um sie. Danach besuchen sie das Grab von Akiras Vater wo sie versucht ihn zu küssen, er sie jedoch zurückweist. Nach der Phönixbaum Invasion kommt heraus das sie ihn und Seido geliebt hat. Haise Sasaki Als seine Mentorin ist Akira ihm gewöhnlich freundlich gegenüber und behandelt ihn gütig. Als sie zum ersten Mal von ihm gehört hat, hatte sie Bedenken bezüglich den Gerüchten, dass er anders sei, aber über die Jahre haben sie eine enge Bindung entwickelt. Jedoch weist Akira ihn nicht zu streng zurück und behauptet, dass er gefährlich naiv sei. Nachdem er die Kontrolle über sich verliert, hilft sie ihn zu Fall zu bringen und tröstet ihn später, sowie sie auch seinen Zustand aufrichtet und ihn beruhigt. Als Arima ihn gefragt hat, ob er über seine Familie wissen möchte, antwortete er, dass Akira wie eine Mutter für ihn sei. Später, als er mit Akira allein war, nannte er sie scherzhaft "Mama", worüber sie nicht erfreut war. Seido Takizawa Seido sah in Akira ein wenig eine Art "Konkurrenz", da sie auf der Akademie immer die Beste war und er der Zweitbeste. Akira fand das, dass nur "Kinderquatsch" war und er nicht mal als Konkurrenz taugen würde. Trotzdem haben beide (an einigen Stellen) ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis zueinander. Es scheint dem der genauer hinsieht so als ob Seido vielleicht sogar ein wenig in Akira verliebt ist. Nach der Phönixbaum Invasion kommt heraus das sie ihn und Amon geliebt hat. Nachdem er ein Ghul ist scheint er sie zu hassen, dennoch läuft er weg als er sie sieht. Als Seido von mehreren CCG-Ermittlern bedroht wird hilft Akira ihm und fängt die Attacken ab. Trivia *Studio Pierrot hat in Tokyo Ghoul√A Akiras Charakter-Design etwas geändert, ihre Haare sind etwas heller geworden und ihre Augen sind nicht pink, wie auf einigen Zeichnungen von Sui Ishida, sondern grau. Jedoch existiert ein Bild von Akira, indem ihre Haare dunkler und Augen pink sind. Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Lebend Kategorie:TG Charakter Kategorie:TG:re Charakter Kategorie:Novel Charakter Kategorie:Jail Charakter Kategorie:Ghulermittler Kategorie:Team Mado